De-Cipher
by A That One Geek
Summary: Dipper and Mabel knew they wern't done with Bill Cipher but are they prepared to handle him so soon? Dippers acting strange and Mabel dosn't know why. Mable X Bill
1. Chapter 1

De-Cipher

Chapter 1

"I'm just saying ,Grunkle Stan ,maybe if you were nice to people they'd do what you want."

"Nice?! Ha nice is for idiots. Soos sweep the shop-"

"Please?" Mabel pushed. "Uh..now."

"We'll work on it." Mabel pushed open the door to the Mystery Shack to see dipper laying infront of the tv flipping through his journal. "Hey Dipper! What ya doin?"

Mabel's words had no effect, Dipper never looked up just stared at the pages in front of him. "Dipper? Helloo-oo... earth to Dipper." Mabel annoyed she poked at his face but he didn't move. She went to poke him again when his arm shot up fast gripping Mabel's hand tight.

"Owch! Dipper what the heck?" Dipper kept on reading but held her hand tight in his grasp. "Let go that hurts." Mabel pulled on her pinched hand yanking it free and rolling backward on the floor. "What's your problem?"

Dipper closed the book, stood up, and walked pass Mabel and up the stairs to the attic. Mabel follow behind cautiously. When she reached the room she found Dipper laying face down on the wooden floor with his head resting on the open journal. "Dipper!?" She ran over to him and shook him awake. "What Mabel?" He ask slightly annoyed by the shaking. "What happened to your hand?" He asked looking at the brused fingers on Mabel's right hand. "Uh you did...just now down stairs."

"Mabel I havnt been downstairs since you guys left."

"Yea you were reading infront of the tv just a second ago and than u walked up here and passed out or something." Dipper look confused but then again so did Mabel. Dipper sat up rubbing his head willing himself to remember the odd event.

In his puzzled thought he glance down at the book on the floor. "I don't remember reading the journal today." He lifted to book to see the page it was open on. "Huh odd." He said shutting the book. "What? What were you reading?"

"It looks like I was reading about Bill Cipher."

...

"Mabel you can stop buzzing around me now."

"But I'm borde..."

"Than go do something."

"But-"

"Mabel!"

"Fine, come on woddles we're not wanted here." Mabel picked up woddles and stormed off toward the Shack irritated. When she got inside she passed Stan who heared the stomp in her step. "What's your deal kid?" He asked patting a stack of money and placing into his jacket pocket.

"Dipper told me to stop 'buzzing around him'. "

"So...where you being annoying?"

"Grunkel Stan, how could this adorable face ever be annoying?" Stan stared at her a moment and then grunted out a "yea okay sure." And went back to counting his money. Mabel let out a short sigh. "Has Dipper been acting weird lately?"

"The kids awkward" was Stans simple answer. "No I mean he seems...angry."

.

Dipper sat leaning on a tree flipping through the journal. 'Why is Mabel being so annoying lately?' He thought to him self. 'Thank god it quiet now...'

"Hey ya Dip."

Dipper jumped in suprise. He looked around but couldn't find where the voice had come from.

"Oh don't be so jumpy, gesh you act like you've never encounter the super natural."

"W-W-Who are y-you? S-show your self!" He looked around expecting to see Giddion or something but he didn't see anything.

"Oh Dipper it's been a while. Arn't you even going to say hello?"

The voice rang in Dippers ears. He knew it from somewhere but just could not place it. Just then a figure rose from the book. It was a triangle...uh oh. "Long time no see pine tree."

"Not long enough." Dipper retorted. "Well that is true, but I wasn't counting last nights encounter seeing as tho you don't remember it."

"What? Last night?"

"Well till next time, and it will be soon, and do apoligize to Mabel for me I feel that rough of treatment was unnecissary given the cercumstances." And with that Bill cypher disapeared back into the journals pages. "Cercumstances? Wait..!" But he was gone...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Mabel!" Dipper shouted running to the shack. "Mabel!" He ran up the stairs to the attic and rushed the door open. Mable was sitting there with Candy and Grenda playing some boy crush game. "Mabel I need to talk to you."

Mabel went to stand up but Grenda interveined. "No boys aloud!" She shoitedshoited in her husky rasp, and slammed the door. Dipper sat down on the floor and leaned up against the closed door.

"Well till next time. And it will be soon..."

"Why will it be soon? What's he planning?" Dipper thought about everything he knew about Bill Cipher but none of it made any sence.

.

"Grenda..." Mable said patiantly. "It seemed important."

"But no boy if sleepover 101."

"Yea I know okay." She decided that what ever Dipper had to say could wait and sat down next to her tusky friend.

.

"Wendy mark up thoes prices I smell tourests."

"Whatever..." Wendy grabbed a pen and began drawing zeros on all the price tags. A lady and her son walked in and began looking at the items in the shop. And then a couple of boys, and then some more couples. Stan looked out to see a buss loaded with tourests.

"Wendy watch the shop I got to go get the kids, we understaffed."

Wendy just sat by the regester with her face in her magazine. Stan climed the stairs to the attic to see Dipper sitting in front of the door flipping through the journal.

"Hey kid! Come help in the shop there a wave a wallets coming in." Dipper continued to flipp through his journal. "Come on kid, and where's Mabel?" He took out a pencel and began writing on a page in the book, still ignoring his uncel. "Dipper I'm talking to you!" He reached down to shake Dipper on the shoulder but Dipper's handhand shot up fast and, much like before with Mabel, he held Grunkel Stans fingers in a brusing tight grip.

"Hey let go..." He yanked, Dipper release his hand and Stan stumbled back a few steps but kept on his feet. He looked at the agressive young boy who continued to sit reading infront of his bedroom door.

"Yea okay..." Stan said suspicous and slowly stepped down the stairs, rubbing his fingers.

.

"Dipper?" Mable opened the door to find Dipper asleep on the wood floor. His eyes batted awake and he looked around confused.

"I must have fallen asleep when I was thinking and..." he trailed off. Looking down he relized the journal had been on his lap open to the page of Bill Cipher. He was confused, and suprised, and scared but he was mostly scared.

He inspected the page and notice something had been erased and replaced with a simple message.

"Soon" was all that was written in the conner where a symbole Dipper hadn't been able to understand had sat.

"What is it Dipper?" He closed the book slowly thinking carfully. "Its nothing..."


	3. Chapter 3

De-Cipher

Chapter 3

Dipper walked through the woods cautiously. With everything going on he had no idea what to expect anymore. Grunkle Stan has been avoiding him and when he finally did talk, his words were hostile. Mabel's been the same but something seems off. It seems like whenever Dipper walks into a room everybody stops to look at what he's doing. "What's going on?"

His frustration was becoming over whelming, every day he feels a little angrier and he can't place it. "That's it!" he shouted at nothing in particular, throwing the journal down in the leaves. He flipped the book open to the entry labeled 'Bill Cipher'.

"What do you want?" He yelled at the paper. "You said soon but it's been two weeks. "

"Hahahaha..." Came the familiar giggle of the yellow demon. "Pine Tree why so angry?" The voice asked mocking him. "What do you want Bill?"

"Oh Pine Tree all I want is you."

"Me? What do you want with me?" The small triangle grew from the pages. The small triangle grew from the pages. The odd sight seemed less irregular to Dipper than it had before.

"You know kid, as much as I want to give you credit for, you don't catch much."

"What are you talking about?" The golden triangle sighed. "Okay I'll cut you some slack because well, you're an idiot. Smart, but still an idiot."

"Okay… I'm lost here. Can we go back to the part about you wanting me for something?"

"Oh Pine Tree it's simple. See you have something I want and I intend to take it." Bills golden features flashed of scenes. Some were of Mabel, some of Stan, but most were of Dipper. Dipper reading, Dipper writing, walking, normal stuff until he saw one where he was holding Mabel's hand and the expression on her face told her it hurt.

"What is this? I wouldn't do that."

"Hahaha but you did…and to Stan Pines as well." The demon giggled. "Why don't I remember?"

"Let me know when you figure some stuff out. Explaining isn't part of my plan."

"What is your PLAN?!"

The giggle echoed and the triangle was gone.

"Dipperrrrr, Where are youuu?" Mabel yelled walking through the forest. She had seen dipper storm off this way over an hour ago. She found him once again asleep with the book open under his head. "Dipper wake up." She shook. Dipper's eyes opened slowly but then he jumped

"He came out of the book and was laughing, and said I was hurting you and Stan and everybody but I don't remember and he said he had a plan and explaining wasn't it and…" Dipper was talking so fast his words were twisting. Mabel looked at him like he was going insane.

"Dipper what are you talking about? You've been acting

"Bill- Mabel I'm talking about Bill. He said I did all that but I don't remember any of it." Dipper began to paise back and forth. "He said he had a plan soon and he wants something I have…what do I have that could be of value to

"Bill Cipher? Like the stupid triangle guy that attacked

"What does he want with you?"

"I don't know but I want to find out soon!"

"Fine why?" He asked nervously. "Do I look funny?"

"No Mabel told me you weren't being yourself and it was bothering her. I told her I'd talk to you, see what's up."

Dipper sighed thinking about what to say. "I'm just really

"Come here." Wendy grabbed Dippers hand and dragged him to the stairs that lead to the roof. When they got up to the balcony Wendy sat down on the lawn chair and patted the chair for dipper to sit next to her.

"You know when I was 10 I use to lie."

"I mean like I lied a lot, and about the smallest things like,

"Remember when I showed you that picture at Stan's party? Well you were right I was a freak." She giggled. "And when I looked like that I thought I had to have cool thing happen or like a certain thing so other people would

"But people always belived my lies and then there was this one time I told this girl named Darla at school, that I punched a kid named Robbie for pulling my pig tail at a birthday party pver the week end."

"She didn't believe me" She said turning to Dipper. "She told everyone I was lire who had to make up friends because I was too ugly to make real ones."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you're cool Dipper and I don't want you to do something or say something because you think it might make you seem more interesting."

"What are you saying?" dippers face flushed red and he stood up quick. "You think I'm a lire?" his fists were tight holding back from yelling. "No I jus-"

"Tell Mabel to stay out of my business." He forced himself to calm down, he could act like a little baby in front of Wendy. "Thanks Wendy but I still don't want to talk about it." He said sincerely and walked back toward the stairs.

"What's going on with me? What do I have that Bill doesn't…well besides sanity."

Reaching the steps he tried to list things he had that Bill didn't. "A human body, a family, the journal, and sanity."

Dipper stopped in his tracks, his mind raced back to when Mabel and Soos had explained How they saw Gideon summon Bill. "But this time he came out of the book…Why was he in the book and not some triangle demon world?" He asked himself. He reached into his jacket and pulled

"I've been carrying his around with me." Dipper had wondered his way into a back room he didn't recognize. "Wow the Shacks so much bigger than it seems." He looked down to see near his feet was a dusty book. He lifted it up and read the title. 'Stone Prince' it read.

"Like I have anything better to do." He said to himself and sat down flipping to the first page."

'Once upon a time there was a prince. He was nice to everyone and loved to explore. Nut there was also an evil wizard who wanted to be king and so he hated the prince and envied his for his upcoming power.

'One day he saw the prince coming toward his home in the woods and used his magic to but is soul in a beautiful rock. When the prince found the rock he put it In his pocket and continued on his walk. The rock was so beautiful he had it made into a necklace he wore

Soon after the prince started getting angry at people for no reason. Then on the day of the princes coronation the evil wizard forced his way from the stone and into the prince. He made the prince do terrible things so when the wizard left the princes body, returning to the stone around his neck, the prince was left with a kingdom of people that who hated him. The wizard then took the form of a handsome young man and went door to door making friends with the towns people. It didn't take long for the people of the kingdom to pull the prince from his rightful throne and place the one they saw most fit to be king'

The rest of the pages were ripped and ruined so that was the end of the story to dipper. It only took a second for Dipper to realized this room and this book were no coincidence, Bill said he wouldn't explain so he must have left hints for me to figure it out myself.

"I'm the prince and Bill wants my life…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

***A/N: the story is going to start picking up now so stick with me okay? And the more reveiws the fast I post. I know you think someone else will but it would really mean a lot even of just a "good job" it goes along way.***

"Come on Bill! I figured it out!" Dipper yelled into the book. "You can't have my life you stupid triangle, its over!" Dipper had ran back into the forest, he yelled at the pages willing the demon to crawl from the journal and surrender to him.

"Bill! You can come out now, I figured it out and you aren't going to win!" Nothing happened. "Billl!" He taunted.

"What are you doing?" Dipper turned around to see Mabel standing behind him. "Mabel!" He squeezed as his voice cracked. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see you yelling at a book. What are you doing out here!"

"I Umm.." Dipper looked back at the book in the leaves. "I umm...i'm.."

"Blarg!" She poked at his face. "Wha- Mabel..." He swatted at her hand. Dipper picked up the journal and put it in his jacket pocket, fixing his hat on his head. Later that night Dipper was lying in bed staring at the picture of Bill. "Why didn't you come out?" he wondered.

"I know your in there." "Dipper you want me to get the lights?" No reply. "Dipper?" He just stared at the page. Mabel stood up and flipped off the light anyway. She heard creaks and clicks that told her Dipper was climbing out of bed. When she heard the door shut she jumped up and followed. She slowly stepped down the stairs and crept around the corner.

He walked across the room and grabbed a chair. He dragged the chair to a vending machine and climbed up on it. "He's hungry?" He typed on the number pad and the machine slid away from the wall. "What the heck?"

He walked down the stairs in the hole in the wall. Mabel followed quickly behind trying to stay out of sight. Dipper typed more codes into the wall and another door opened. Mabel followed him into the dark room and the door shut glowing a blue light.

"Shooting Star"

"What is this place Dipper? How did you-"

"Haha Shooting Star aren't you curious."

"What's going on Dip-"

"Haha" He laughed "How cute you think it's your brother."

"Uhg-"

"lets see...okay I got it." He said with a joyful snap. His body began to glow blue and dipper fell hard on his back but something still stood. It was a faceless triangle but the oddity didn't end there. The shape began to form a glob and then it quickly took a human shape.

A yellow suit with brick patters at the bottom, a black cane, suit pants, and topped with a black hat on his messy golden hair. "You look adorable tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

***A/N: review please! Iv gottn atlot of wonderful reveiws and some that make me crack up! Seeing that I got a review is the best feeling so please tell me what you think!**

Mabel stumbled back a few steps. "Wha- what did you do to dipper?"

"Haha aw your worried about him, don't worry he's fine."

"How...Who are you?"

"...Guess"

"Who are you?!" She said more sternly. "But Shooting Star the clues are all here!" He laughed "Clues?"

"So many questions and I already told Pine Tree here that I wasn't one for explaining." She couldn't think what to say. She stood staring at the tall clever looking man filled with more confusion than she thought possible. "I'll give you a minute." Bill turned to a desk on the other side of the room and walked to it with clicking heels. He ran his fingers along the desk with a wide grin. Mabel ran over to her brother and lifted his head.

"Wake up Dipper! Come on...wake up!" Dippers eyes fluttered and he moaned a confused jumble of sounds. "What?" She shook him quicker until he was awake. "Mabel what do you want!? Why are y- where are we?"

"You tell me, I followed you down here and than this guy-"

"What guy? Who?" Dipper shot up and scanned the room. His eyes landed on Bill and a wave of confusion washed over him. "Who are you?" He asked. Bill turned around and walked to him. The golden man towered over him but Dipper didn't seem scared he seemed lost. "I understand you confusion but all the questions are starting to get on my nerves."

"Bill?"

"See Pine Tree's got it!"

Dipper backed away putting his arms out to protect Mabel. "Its over Bill, I figured it out. You can't have my life!"  
>"You think i want your life? I want something but your stupid little friends aren't it!"<p>

"Than what do you want?" Bill stepped closer to the twins. "Shooting Star."  
>he said simply. Dipper went to reply but his thoughts were jumbled. "You<br>want...wait you don't want my life?"

"Why would i want your life?"

"But the story...you pushed me to read that story ...right?"

"Wrong."

"What do you want with Mabel?" Bill grinned widely. "As i said before, I'm not much for explaining." and with that he shoved Dipper to the side hard. He was sent back faster than he expected and stumbled a little before tripping on something and falling so hard and his back that when he stood  
>he was dizzy. "Mabel...I..." Dipper fell forward, passed out. "Dipper!"<p>

Mabel jumped to help him but Bill pinned her to wall by her shoulders. "I didn't think it'd be easy to separate you two but i didn't think it would be so hard either."

"What?" Mabel asked scared. "Dipper's been being distant right? Annoyed with you a lot?"

"Leave me alone!"

"If only you two weren't twins i'd have you to in different states by now." Mabel gave Bill an 'I don't follow' look. "I guess i don't need you two to hate each other, it'l just make my job a little harder.

"What's your job?" A pleasant look slithered across Bill's handsome features. Mabel couldn't help but think that she might have given him exactly what he wanted by asking him that.

"What do you want with me?"

"Let me show you!" Bill grabbed Mabel's arm and pulled her back toward the dusty desk. "Let go! Dipper HELP!" Dipper was still laying face down a few feet away.

"Don't struggle I'm not going to hurt you. Mabel imediatly relaxed in Bills arms. "Hmm loose your spunk?"

Mabel quickly spat in bills face, ripping herself from his grasp.

"Dammit!" Bill let out angery. A red fire burned bright around his golden feature's.

He stalked over to Mabel and grabbed her by the arm. She tryed to pull  
>away but everything went black...<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Mabel's eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the light. She didn't know where she was and the thought came to her that if she didn't open her eye's she wouldn't have to find out. But soon the fear and curiosity became too much and she shot her eyes open to see...nothing. Mabel didn't know what "nothing" would look like but she was sure this was it. She was surrounded by white...just white, everywhere.

"Dipper? Bill?" She called into the whiteness. "Anyone?"

"Mabel?' Came a familiar voice in the distance. "Dipper?" She started running the direction of the voice. As she ran the white started to fade into grey ...and then black, until Mabel could barely see anything. "Dipper where are you?"

'Mabel Help!" shouted the voice. As she neared the source of the sound she saw a small triangle of white in the darkness. inside she could see was Dipper banging on it like glass.

The closer she got to the triangle the bigger it and Dipper got until she was standing directly in front of Dipper, matching his size. "Don't worry Dipper I'll get you out of there!" she shouted and looked around for something the break the glass, obviously there was nothing around. She lifted her hand and softly tapped the glass with her finger.

"What the?" she placed her palm on the surface again and when she pulled her hand away it was cold, and wet. She slowly pushed her arm in side reaching for Dipper. She saw his touching her arm but she couldn't feel it. Then suddenly she saw dipper yank her arm and she was pulled all the way though but there was not Dipper on the other side.

Instead there was water, and Mabel was completely under it, She thrashed to swim to the top but the water just went on for miles. She could feel her lungs burning for air. Mabel's head started to buzz from lack of oxygen. She admitted defeat and took in a deep breath of water.

She shot up fast coughing hard. Her lungs still aching and her head sniping. She looked around to see she was sitting up in a bed breathing hard. "It was just a dream..." She said under her breath. "just a dream.." And fell back on the bed.

Dipper woke up in his bed in the attic of the Mystery Shack. "What?" He jumped out of his bed and ran to the sparkly side of the room. "Mabel?" He shook the blankets but no one was in the bed. "So it wasn't just a dream?"  
>He ran down stairs to see Stan opening the front door. "Grunkel Stan! Have you seen Mabel?"<br>"No why she's not with you?"  
>"No last night we were in this dark room with a dusty desk and weird statues and then I hit my head and woke up and...where are you going?" Dipper lost his train of thought.<br>"Uh the dinner..."  
>"Alone?"<br>"Uhg...hem-" Stan coughed clearing his throat. "of course not, go get your sister and lets go."  
>"But I just told you I don't know where she is!"<br>"okay kid I don't know what this game is but let's just go eat.." he starts walking out the door. Dipper was getting scared. 'Where are you Mabel? Please be okay...'  
>He followed Grunkel Stan to the car and climbed in.<p>

Mabel climbed down the stairs cautiously. "how far do these go down?" she felt like she had been climbing for at 10 minutes and she didn't see even a hint of there being a bottom. "6...7...8...9" she counted as her feet clicked onto the rungs of the ladder. "13..14..15.."  
>she stepped quicker. "do they ever end?" "22.23.2-" her heel grabbed the rung, something she didn't see coming. She tried to recover but despite her struggles she tilled quickly and fell backward. "HELP!" she shouted falling through the air. "I don't want to die!" she whispered.<br>She braces herself for the inevitable impact, she shut her eyes tight and cover her face with her hands. "You think I'd go through all that trouble just to let you die?" came a voice she was strangely happy to hear. She opened her eyes to see she was encased in a glowing blue aura. "Shooting Star you look...different." a laugh escaped his small triangle body.  
>"Is it because I'm wearing these weird clothes or because I just nearly fell to my death?"<br>"You two really opposites than."  
>"Me and who? Dipper?"<br>"Hahaha no...I'll show you." he said. He stood floating there with a blank expression as his shape filled with different pictures of Mabel in the outfit she's in and dipper in clothing of a similar color. His hair slicked back to reveal his birthmark that's uncanny to the constellation.  
>"I don't get it..."<br>"Haha of coarse you don't..."


	7. Chapter 7

"Have you seen Dipper?" Soos asked Wendy sweeping the floor of the gift shop. "Nope..."  
>"Should I go check on him?" He asked pointing his thumb over his shoulder toward the door. "He probably doesn't want to talk. Mabel told me to and he just got mad." Wendy sat up in her chair behind the cash register.<br>"He hasn't been being cool lately. I'm gunna check on him." Soos said stepping out of the room. He trekked up the stairs and knocked on the door to the attic.  
>"Dude you in there?" No answer. He turned the handle and creaked the door open slowly. "You in here dude?" when he stepped in the room he saw Dipper sitting on the floor with papers spread everywhere. Papers were tacked and taped to the walls and covering the beds. Dipper had an exhausted expression on his face as he clicked his pen, skimming the sprawled papers.<br>"Dude?"  
>"Soos I need your help!"<br>"With what?" Dippers face fell slightly and he began gathering up his papers. He yanked them off the wall and pulled them together. When he had finally gotten them in a stack it was about two inches high. He pulled a few that looked to be solid with scribbles from the middle of the stack and shoved the in his jacket pocket.  
>"We're getting Mabel back."<p>

* * *

><p>"Put me down." Mabel ordered. The blue casing she sat in irritated her more than the clothes she was wearing. She felt a release and then she was falling, but not for long. She fell for only a split seconds before she hit a cold hard surface. "Ow! I said put me down not drop me."<br>Mabel looked around sitting on the floor. She saw the end of the ladder across the space. She seemed to be in large cylindrical hole that went up for what looked like a mile.  
>"What's the point of the hole?"She asked. Bill floated nearer without answering. Mabel stood up walking toward the triangle. She stumbled a few times walking in her heals. "Ouch what is with these clothes?"<br>"What… you don't like them?" He laughed. "Not at all, who wears high heels their so uncomfortable."  
>He didn't answer. "Can I go home now?"<br>"Haha Shooting Star we haven't even gotten started." Mabel gripped her hands into a fist. "My names Mabel and I don't know what you're doing but I can't help you."  
>"Haha like I said before, it's funny how stupid you guys are. The others aren't like that at all."<br>"What 'others'?" Mabel asked. She was mad and scared and wanted to cry for help and for Dipper. "I'm shocked you haven't figured anything out yet."  
>"Explain it to me then."<br>"Let's play a game, you like games!"  
>"How do you know what I like?"<br>"I know lots of things..."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean? Where's Mabel?" Soos asked as the two of them past through the trees. "I think Bill took Mabel. All we have to do is find out where. So we have to talk to him."<br>"Bill? Who's bill?"  
>"Remember the triangle guy?"<br>"Oh dude I don't like him...so how you gunna talk to him?"  
>"Well since he's not coming to me by choice, we'll have to force him to." they stepped into a clearing of dry grass. Dipper emptied his backpack of candles and matches. He began setting the candles in a ring.<br>"Help me we want them in a circle."  
>"What are you doing?"<br>"We have to summon Bill Cipher."

* * *

><p>"Let's play...I'll go first. What's Pines tree's worst quality?" Bill asked smiling. Mabel sat on the floor thinking. She peeled the teal pumps from her foot and threw them aside. "His birthmark... Where am I?"<br>"In a hole you made..."  
>"I made?"<br>"It's not your turn... How much do you really love Stanford Pines?"  
>"I thought you knew lots of things? This games has no purpose to you."<br>"Answer the question." Mabel sighed. She saw no point in any of this but she wanted answers. "He's family and I love him."  
>"I asked how much-"<br>"A lot...who are the 'others'?"  
>"The ones that aren't you...Do you consider Dipper a 'good brother'?"<br>Mabel realized all bills questions were opinions. 'Why does he want my take on all these stupid trivial questions?' she thought. She decided to talk ask fast and answer faster, she didn't want to play this game much longer.  
>"Yea...What's your real form?"Bill smirked and the triangle began to lose shape. Soon he was back to the humanoid figure that had taken Mabel from the Shack. "Which do you prefer?" The man sunk down from where her had floated and was now directly in front of Mabel sitting cross-legged with an evil smile. Mabel crossed her arms as an idea popped into her mind.<br>"It's not your turn..."


	8. Chapter 8

Dipper and Soos finished placing the candles in a circle as the book instructed. They then went around lighting each one. "Are you sure about this dude? Doesn't the book say never to summon him."

"Do you think we have much of a choice? He has Mabel and who knows what he's doing to her."

"Yea but..." Soos trailed off trying to think of a way to talk Dipper out of it. "Ready?" He asked turning to Soos. He nodded and stepped back. Dipper started chanting random Latin words Soos didn't understand.

* * *

><p>"How did I make this hole?" Mabel asked looking around the deep cavern. Bill tapped the side of his head. "The stone," He said.. "On the head band."<p>

"But how?"

"You wanted to leave that room," He gestured up the ladder. "The stone gave you a way out, obviously you didn't do it on purpose but subconsciously, you did make this place." Mabel thought about what Bill just said placing a hand to the stone on her head. "So I can do whatever I want with this?"

"Haha...Shooting Star it's not that powerful...but you know that, you've used on before."

"When?" She asked confused. "That little twerp Gideon had one until you and Pine tree smashed it."

"Oh that's what this- what are you doing?" bill look confused at Mabel...and then he looked down to see his hands fading. "Haha" He giggled. "I'll be back, I have to go pay Pine Tree a visit."

"Your what? No come back, what do you want with me?" Mabel screamed as Bill faded away winking just before he was gone. Mabel looked around. She felt defeated, she want to crawl in a corner and cry this whole mess away. She didn't know what else to do but climb back up the ladder.

She took a few steps finding it was extremely easier to climb without the stupid heels. "3...4...5..6..." She counted. "this is going to take forever." She sighed looking up at the latch at the top of the stairs. 'Okay Mabel don't fall, Bill won't catch you this time..." She told herself climbing another step.

_'So this things like Gideon's stone? Does that mean I can fly?' _ She thought. She winced her eyes shut willing herself to float. She opened to see no change. She tried again...nothing happened. "What if I...?" She wondered. she cautiously let one hand go of the wooden rung, lifting it and placing it on the stone on her headband.

At the slightest contact Mabel was encased in blue glow and yanked up toward the hatch. "Wait to fast!"

* * *

><p>"Whoa Its working!" Soos pointed to the triangle cut into the sky. "Pine Tree! Great to see you, what can I do you for?"<p>

"I want my sister!" He demanded. "Haha you make me laugh Pine Tree."

"I'm not kidding Bill!" Dipper shouted, he wasn't backing down. "Tell me Pine Tree, Are you jealous that I wanted Shooting star and not you?"

"What? No...Where's Mabel?"

"Believe it or not It's actually getting annoying how confused everyone is." Dipper's jaw dropped. he could not believe this guy. "Annoying? we're annoying you? Your _ruining our life's!"_

"Oh pine tree," Bill sighed rolling his eyes. "I'm helping you."

"Helping? You made everyone hate me, kidnapped my sister, and then said _we're _annoying _you! _How are you helping us?"

"Well maybe not you directly...more like this crump dimension."

"What?"

"The other's are planning something and I figured it out. I'm using Shooting star to trip up there little scheme."

"Why? Why do you care what happens to this dimension?"

"Haha because if you all seize to exists, my whole plan goes down with you." Dipper was lost but he had way to many questions to ask at once so he chose his words carefully.

"You and Shooting Star in a opposite dimension."

"But if it's just us than...they want the same things right?"

"Haha Pine Tree I said 'opposite'...Oh that reminds me, I must be getting back before Shooting star get's into any trouble, giving her that stone isn't the highest on the list of good ideas."

"What?"

"Till next time Pine Tree, Question Mark..." and with that the triangle flicked away like a television screen.

* * *

><p>"I can do anything with this stone..." she touched the headband again and nothing happened. "Well I can't use it to go home..." she touched it again squeezing her eyes shut tight, thinking loudly.<br>When she opened her eyes she let out a disappointment sigh, "And I can't make anything just appear...this stone is useless."

She layer back on the hard wood floor of the loft like room staring up at the stary scene set above her. "I wonder where I am?" She asked herself calmly. "Maybe I'm on another planet and that big star is earth. Or maybe I'm in a dream!" Mabel told herself excited, "Bill's a dream demons so it would make sense."  
>She thought about floating up into the stars and flying home...but she stayed flat on the wood, gravity still intact. "Nope not a dream!"<br>Mabel sat up confused but then again she's been confused since the night she followed Dipper to the weird room behind the vending machine. Thinking about Dipper made her home sick and a little sad but mostly determined to get back to her brother.  
>She thought of more silly theories never coming to the correct conclusion but entertaining herself the same. Soon she had dozed off to sleep. She had no crazy dreams or visions of water and white.<br>All she remembers is falling asleep on the cold lofty floor under the stars. A man wearing a yellow suit with a stuffy chin lifting her softly trying not to wake her. Than waking up in a bed inside a room that seemed to be the attic of the mystery shack with two things she noticed that were off.  
>No sparkles and a small wooded star , of multiple colors, and an eye in the middle, dangling above her.<br>"Am I... in the Mystery Shack?"

"Dipper?" Mabel called sitting up slowly. "Hello?" she climbed out of bed to see had changed clothes...kind of. She wore all the same teal with tights and the head band but now she wore a black skirt. It was short, ending on her upper thigh and it made her uncomfortable but then again so did the magicians assistant look.

She saw the dread teal pumps sitting neatly by the door and climbed reluctantly out of bed to retrieve them.

"Hello?" She called as she walked down the stairs cautiously. "Dipper?... where is everyo-"

"BOO!" Mabel jump out of her skin squealing. She turned around to see Soos stepping toward Mabel who now stood on the bottom step.

"Ha I finally got you!" He gloated. "But come on, I've had bugs and rats attack you and nothing but 'boo' scares you? That's too easy."

"What are you talking about? Don't scare me like that." Mabel replied confused. She started to step away from the giant man baby walking right into ..."Dipper? Sorry I didn't see you there."

"Mabel come up here I have to show you something." Dipper said as he quickly but calmly waltzed up the stairs the attic, not looking back as he did so.

"um, okay..." she followed. When she reached to attic she pushed open the door to find dipper at a desk flipping through the journal, no surprise there. She noticed a few odd things though. One was that he wore clothing of a similar color scheme and a bolo tie around his neck. The second was that he had his hair slicked back exposing his birthmark of a "little dipper" on his four headed. The whole thing reminder her a lot of Gideon and she started to feel sick.

"Mabel are you listening?" she heard through her thoughts that were clouding her mind.

"what?" Dipper sighed annoyed. "I said Bill Cipher's trying to disrupt out plan."

"huh? Dipper is it hot in here?" she asked taking a few deep breaths.

"No...what's wrong ?" he asked. It sound sincere but his expression read boredom. That was the last think she saw before passing out in a cold nervous sweat.

* * *

><p>It had been three days since Bill had taken Mabel. Day 1 Dipper asked around with no sign. Day 2 Stan asked about her, with no idea how to answer, Dipper was sent in a crazed research mode coming to the conclusion to summon Bill. He did so with the help of Soos and learned Bill was using Mabel to somehow save the dimensions from falling like dominoes at the hand of himself from a parallel universe.<p>

Day 3 Dipper shut down. That morning he didn't get out of bed, he didn't touch the journal, research, or even eat. Dipper was lost in so many ways, he felt his only hope of getting Mabel back was just that...hope. There was nothing he could do, no where he could go to save his sister from Bill's cruel hand, and that killed him.

Stan rushed into the attic where Dipper moped half asleep in the covers. "Dipper wake up!" he yelled shaking him. Dipper moaned something that must have been a form of "Go away I'm sleeping" and wave his arm at his uncle. "Hey Dipper Mabel's here!" he shook harder.

"What?" Dipper shouted unexpectedly, scrambling out of the nest of blankets. He pulled on his shoe's, blue vest, and hat almost all in one motion while running out the door. "Mabel?" he shouted down the stairs. "Mabel?!" he shouted again running around the corner into the living room.

He saw a girl in a bright pink sweater and purple skirt leaning on the wall by the door. She held a file to her nails with a blank expression plastered on her face. She looked up at Dipper strangely, sizing him up. Than she looked back down at her nails and a hint of a smile flicked on her face. Only for a moment but long enough for Dipper to notice. "Who are you?" he asked cautiously.

"Mabel," she sighed. "Tell you what short stack, you tell me where I am and I'll help you get 'your' Mabel back."


	9. Chapter 9

Dipper walked through the forest, his head swirling like crazy. 'Mabel from a different dimension? is this the other that Bill was talking about?'

Dipper was so lost in his head he could barely stay focused on what he was doing. His ideas where twisting, he thought he was going insane. "Hey Short Stack where are we going?"

"My name's not Short Stack, it's Dipper! Geez I'm not even that short."

"Dipper's my brother's name, you too may look alike but you aren't him."

"Yea well what do I call you? Your defiantly not Mabel."

"Call me what you want," She sighed "I don't plan on being here long." She walked ahead of him pushing her way into a clearing. "You coming Short Stack?"

Reluctantly Dipper jogged over to her and out into the clearing where a ring a candles lay from Dipper's last encounter with Bill. He walked over reaching in his pocket and pulling out a small pack of matches. "What is this?" Mabel asked gesturing to the ring Dipper was lighting.

Dipper ignored her continuing to light each one. Mabel sat down in the dead grass picking at the wilted blades. Dipper pulled out the journal and took a deep breath. "You never told me where I am." She said tearing him from his thoughts.

* * *

><p>"What?"<p>

"This place, it's similar but not the same. Where am I?" Dipper was at a loss of words. How do you describe what dimension someone is in. "Umm, a parallel universe?" He answered confused. "No," she sighed. She couldn't believe someone who looked so much like he brother was such an idiot.

"Which one I mean?" Dipper looked at her confused. "Huh, I am from dimension 265, I need to know where this is." Dipper pulled out the journal and began flipping through it hoping there would be something in it about inter-dimensional travel.

"What is that?" She jumped at him. He pulled away tumbling backward on the ground. "What are you doing?" He asked sitting up. Mabel didn't answer but instead scrabbled over reaching for the book. Dipper looked over at the book and back at her. "You want the journal?" he was so confused. Mabel grabbed the journal and began closing it to see the front but hadn't expected what happened next.

Dipper tackled her from the side sending the two of them rolling. When they came to a stop dipper had her pinned by the shoulders. "What's your problem?"

She shoved him off sending him rolling away, and scrambled to her feet, running for the book. She flipped it shut, assessing the cover. Dipper sat a few feet away rubbing his head. "What do you want with the journal?"

"This is number 3..." She mumbled running her fingers over the 6 fingers gently.

* * *

><p>"Mabel? Wake up!" Mabel felt a shaking at her side. "What? Dipper?" she moaned. She tried to sit up but couldn't find the strength. "Where am I?"<p>

"Don't be so delusional Sister, it really does sound pathetic." She heard from her side. She opened her eyes slightly to see Dipper standing impatiently next to the bed. He had his arm's crossed and tapped at the floor with his foot. His hair was slicked back and he still wore the teal color that was starting to make Mabel sick.

"Why is you're hair like that? It look's silly." She giggled. Dipper ran a hand over his hair slicking it back even more than before. "Get up, we have work to do." he said, and turned walking away. "Wait...what happened?"

Dipper scoffed and continued walking, leaving her alone in the room. Dipper reappeared in the doorway grabbing the door knob. "I'm..." he said slightly sighing. "I know you're not feeling well but if we don't fix this now, the whole plans ruined." His face quickly stern. "Get up soon, I'll be at the desk." He said, slamming the door.

Mabel forced herself from the bed, nearly tumbling to the cold floor. "Dipper, help me..."

* * *

><p>"What's your problem?" Dipper asked rubbing his head. "Hey do you hear me?" he got to him feet and walked over to her. He was going nuts! he felt as if he's been holding in so much angry and confusion and it was about to come spilling out. "He grabbed o book from the girl who looked like Mabel, yanking it from her grasp.<p>

"Where did you get that?" She asked standing to face him. He noticed she stood taller that his sister. She held her back straighter, her head higher. "Found it when I first moved here," he shrugged. "Why did you tackle me?"

"It says 3." She stated confused. "Yea..."

"Brothers says 2...he was right! Where's 1? Are there more? I just thought he was speaking nonsense but he was right!"

* * *

><p>"Dipper..." Mabel was almost in tear sitting on the wooden floor of the attic. She heard a small click above her and felt something bounce off her head and fall on the ground with a small wooden clank. It was the star that was hanging above her bed. It was no bigger than her palm with different colors at each point.<p>

She pulled her self up, squeezing the star. "Bill...?" She looked around to see she was alone in the room. She ran a hand through her bangs, readjusting the head band. "I don't know what you want Bill, but I'm going to find out."

She walked out the door, stumbling to walk in the high teal heals. When she reached to bottom of the stairs she did a quick check to see if Soos was around. When she felt sure she was alone she thought about her next move. "Where's the desk?" He asked her self searching for a piece of furniture that this odd Dipper would be sitting at.

She sat defeated on the yellow couch in front of the television. It all seemed so familiar she felt if she blinked she would be back in her sweater next to her brother, and pig Waddles. She shut her eyes whispering things like 'I'm sorry' and 'please fix this' to no one in particular.

"Who are you talking to?" Came a voice next to her. She jumped, her eyes shooting open. Next to her sat a tallish man in a yellow suit. His blonde hair fell in contrast to his black patch over his right eye. "Bill? What are you doing here?"

"Just checking in...I was just with Pine Tree." He said clapping his hands in a way that it looked like he was dusting dirt from them.

* * *

><p>"You saw Dipper? What he say?"<p>

"Not much 'give me my sister back' I think. I don't see what he's complaining about, I did just that?" Mabel look puzzled at him. "What do you mean? I'm right here?"

Bill laughed a moment before answering. "Don't you see anything different about this place?"

"Yes, for one Dipper is...weird."

"He thinks your acting strange. That's because _your_ not _his_ Mabel...just as _your_ Dipper doesn't have _his_ Mabel." Mabel continued to star at Bill, like he was going to continue his explanation. When he didn't she spoke. "...My brain hurts..." She said slumping into the chair. "When Can I come home? She asked looking up at the slithering face of the man next to her.

"The sooner you get the job done, the sooner you can see Pine Tree." He said simply. "What job?" Bill smiled. "Go find Dipper, he'll fill you in, and remember you and me, we're on the same side."

"We are?" Bill laughed. "So if we're on the same side..." Mabel questioned. "Does that mean you can help me?"

"Every step of the way." He answered. "Where's the other Dipper?"

"Remember where you last saw Pine Tree?"

"Yea..." Bill lifted his cane, pointing it in the direction of the vending machine and with that he popped away like a blink.

Mabel climbed off the couch and walked unsure, over to machine. She remembered seeing open when Dipper typed in a code. She went to touch the number pad when the machine began to glow and shift out like a door on hinges. behind it was Dipper with the slicked hair, holding his bolo tie. "Mabel, what's taking you so long?" Mabel remembered that this Dipper's sister was different from her. She wasn't sure how to act so instead she just put her head down and walked into the doorway letting Dipper close it behind her.

* * *

><p>"Kids lets go!" Stan called up the stairs."The dinners giving away stale toast!"<br>"Coming!" Dipper shouted in response. He jumped off his bed, going for the door before stopping. "Aren't you coming?" He asked turning the the Mabel look alike sitting on his sisters bed. She wore a blue head band, black skirt, and simple teal tee-shirt.  
>She sat filling her nails with boredom. She looked at her nails wiggling each finger before continuing. "Nope..."<br>"Yes you are! Mabel loves the dinner!" He commanded. "Now come on." He said grabbing her arm while it was extended. "Hey! Listen Little Dipper I'm not the annoying little energetic Mabel your used to!"  
>"I can tell! We don't wanna let Grunkel Stan know so just act...human...only for an hour!" He said pulling her to the door. "Wait!" He said stopping and looking her up and down. "Your missing something!"<br>Dipper ran to Mabels side of the attic, digging through a large trunk of sweaters and yarn. He pulled out a red sweater with a rocket ship on the front. "Here but this on." He said handing it to her. She lifted the sweater with 2 fingers,looking at it with a stare that looked as though disgust was seeping through the cracks in her apathy.  
>"IM GETTING IN THE CAR!" Shouted Stan from the front door. "Coming." He shouted. Her eyes were still glazed over, she slipped on the sweater and ran down stairs. Dipper followed watching Mabel act like...Mabel.<br>"At least she can act." He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>5 Days After Switch<strong>

"Are you sure about this?" Dipper looked over at Mabel, Scoffed and placed a hand on his bolo tie. "Dipper Wait! What if..."

Dipper dropped his hand turning angrily to her. "Shut up, I can't let you interfere with our plan! Stand there and help me!" He shouted pointing to the space in front of him. Mabel stepped there tentatively. "What do I do?"

Dipper looked at her like she had no idea what was going on, which she didn't. "Just project and I'll redirect it."

Confused, she slowly lifted her hand placing it over the stone on her headband. The whole room began to shake, "He must be using the power I'm projecting to open the portal." She thought with awe.

She was torn from her thoughts when the cracks in the floor boards began to glow and creek. Than without warning the floor boards were sucked away. Mabel watched the rotten wood fall into a hole glowing black and blue.

"Lets go!" Dipper slicked further back his stiff hair stepping closer to the hole. "Shooting Star! Don't!" Came a voice from behind. "Bill! What do I do?" Bill grabbed Her wrist, tugging her away from the growing hole.

"Mabel if we don't go now it's going to consume the whole shack!" Dipper shouted angrily. "Look at me Mabel," Bill said leveling his eyes with hers. "It's time to go home, you can go with me and help your brother or you can go in that hole and make everything worst."

**3 Days Earlier**

Dipper lead Mabel down the stairs that lay behind the snack machine. He grabbed hold of his bolo tie, encasing the door ahead in blue and sending creaking open.

He went straight the to desk that lay on the far side of the room. Setting the journal labeled 2 on the desk top with a thud. "Like I told you before, Bill Cipher is trying to disrupt our plan."

"How?" Mabel asked, knowing asking what plan wasn't very smart.

**4 Days Before Switch**

"If you look here you can see that there's far more activity in these 2 dimensions." He said pointing to the chart he obviously drew him self. The teal twins had found a way to not only identify dimensions but to also read the amount of abnormal activity within it.

"Us, dimension 265, and than this other one here, dimension 103. Ours is always projecting a lot of unnatural activity obviously..." He said motioning the stones they wore and calculations he read. "But our dimensions activity has spiked recently much like this one. The power source is off the hook."

"And...?" Mabel asked still not understanding the situation. Dipper sighed. "Like I said, I think this power is way to strong to belong to anyone but Bill Cipher. If he's trying to ruin what we're planning than it would make sense that he was here but...what is the deal with 103?"

Mabel turned around trying to sneak out the door. "I'll let you...collect your thoughts..." she said and slipped out before he could protest. When she reached the top of the steps she walked past the couch, past the stairs, out the front door, wondering into the woods with her head spinning.

She found herself walking for quite some time and began looking for a way back when she lost her balance and stumbled...into a clearing. She turned over on her back, looking up at the blue sky. "Haha that cloud looks like a bunny eating ice cream..." she laughed to her self.

It felt good to be her self again. Shed noticed by the way others acted that this Mabel was bitter, independent, and nearly emotionless. Soos had told her she was acting less apathetic than usual...what ever that meant. Mabel heard a sound that tore her from her thoughts and she focused on the rustling leaves at the far end of the clearing. "Ouch!" Came a squeal and out tumbled... "Robbie?"

"Oh Mabel!" He shouted, a hint of fear in his voice. "Sorry I didn't mean to um... I saw Wendy and got scared. I...uh...ran into the woods and...uh ...got...um.." He shuddered backing into the brush. Mabel was confused, nothing new.

"Wait come back!" She shouted and he stepped slowly out of the brush. "I'm sorry Mabel, just uh ...please don't hurt me..." He flinched. "I'm not going to hurt you silly!" She giggled poking at his arm. Now it was Robbie's turn to be lost.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked rubbing where she poked. 'Oh right no acting normal.' she thought to her self.

"Whatever..." She said turning and walking to the middle of the clearing. She saw the sun going down. "Day 5!" she whispered hoping she didn't have to stick around to see day 6.

"Did you say something?" Robbie asked softly. Mabel Shrugged him off, with a loss of interest, and headed back to the shack. When she walked through the attic door and slumped on the bed she hear Pencil writing quickly. "Dipper?"

"Mabel I figured it out! We can open a portal to 103 and fill our plan that much easier."

* * *

><p><strong>return to present<strong>

"Bill what do I do?" Dipper grabbed at Mabel's arm. "You think I can't tell your not my sister? You may look like her but your not her. But who ever you are, you have her amulet so that makes you useful! Now come with me!"

"Mabel was literally tore between the two, with both arms being yanked but Dipper and the other by Bill. She turned her head to Bill..."We're on the same side?" She asked. He smiled wrapping his arm around Mabel's torso. Pulling her so close she could feel his blond hair on her cheek. She squeezed her eyes shut and held tight the demon.

When she opened them she was sitting in the dirt outside the shack. "Bill?" She shouted. She jumped up running into the shack. "Bill? Where are you? Dipper?" She yelled running through out the entire house. She kicked off the irritating teal pumps and sprinted up the steps to the attic. When she swung the door open she saw Dipper, her Dipper! Sitting on the floor in an ocean of papers, clicking his pen nerviously.

"Dipper!" She shouted running to him. She tackeled her brother in excitement. "Mabel! What are you wearing?" He asked his voice full of excitement. "How did you? When...Where!?" Mabel went to jump onto her bad and explain everthing but when she turned to face her bed she saw...her self.

"My brain officially hurts!"

* * *

><p>Dipper and Mabel filled each other in about the events that had transpired over the last week. Mabel explained her strange encounter with Robbie, and Soos, and weird Dipper. She acted everything out as she spoke where as Dipper simply spoke.<p>

She would have found his story incredibly boring and tuned out if there hadn't been a copy of her sitting two feet away that seemed to star in the odd tale. "And then you tackled me and you were back and...here we are!" Dipper explained. Mabel looked over at...Mabel, with confusion. "So your me from somewhere else?"

The girl scoffed annoyed. "Is that not what he just said? Dame how dense are you?" She asked rudely, leaning back on the bed filing her nails. "so where's other me?" dipper asked looking around. "I don't know! I left with Bill remember. He must have jumped into the hole thing."

Rev-Mabel sat up quickly. "Alone?"

"What?"

"Like Dip jumped in the hole alone? Did you really see it?"

"No..." Mabel replied looking down.

"Why does it matter if he jump through it alone?" Dipper asked, lost.

"Idiot! Don't you ever listen!" Rev-Mabel jumped off the bed tackling Mabel. "What are you doing?" She squealed going down with a thud. Rev-Mabel tore the head band from Mabel's head with nearly effort, ripping hair out with it. "Hey you could have just asked!"

Rev-Mabel stood in the center of the room and began whispering to her self. She shut her eyes tight, clinching the amulet in her right hand. "What's she doing?" Mabel whispered loudly to Dipper. Soon the floor boards began to glow a teal color Mabel hoped she never see again. The floor boards started to creak and shift than suddenly, shoot up sticking to the ceiling like some kind of revers gravity.

The twins sat, hugging each other, only a few feet away, watching intently. "Do you hear that?" Dipper asked Mabel. She listened closely. "It sounds like screaming, your screaming..." No sooner did Rev-Dipper fall though the floor...up. Shooting falling fast, hitting hard on the creaky ceiling. Just as fast Rev-Mabel waved the hand that held the stone over the hole in the floor encasing the wooded planks in blue, and then filling the hole back to its old rotten self. It's the that Rev-Dipper was released from this false form of gravity and took toward the ground, hitting hard on his back. he stood up slightly shaken looking around. He saw two Mabel's and a Dipper who he thought looked stupid with his hair all messy with a stupid tourist hat.

He looked at Rev-Mabel holding the amulet, with a blank expression still plastered to her face. He watched her hair fall after being lifted by the power resonating from the conjure from a moment. "Good to see you sister. How have you been?" He said with an evil grin.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN/** ** this is the final chapter of De-cipher **_**BUT**_ **I have a part two already half written and posted to Instagram. This part two is titled ****What We Want**** and takes place roughly 5 years later. It has so far received very good reviews so I will most likely post it but I would like to know if you guys want me to. Please let me know.**

De-Cipher

Chapter 10

"You look...ridiculous." He stated looking his sister up and down with a smile. She simply slipped the sweater off her body like a snake shedding skin. Throwing the top away from her like a disease. She adjusted the ambulate head band over her hair pulling it snug. "I work with what I have..." she laughed. Dipper and Mabel still stood hugging each other, watching the strange reunion. Rev-Dipper looked over his sisters shoulder at the two.

He laughed slightly. Looking back at his sister. "I assume you know why I'm here...?"

"Huh! You're not very careful who you tell our secrets to are you?" She asked sarcastically, gesturing to Mable, who still wore the black and teal that was not at all fitting. "But circumstances are better than expected." She said turning to the twins in the corner. "Aren't They _'Dipper'_?" She said placing quote around the name as if it didn't belong to him.

She raised a hand to her head band and Dipper felt a tug in his jacket. Rev-Mable's mouth slid into a snake like smile. "Hey stop!" He shouted feeling the journal leave his pocket. He reached it but it rushed away and into the grinning girls hand. He thought her face was creepy smiling. "Give that back!" he shouted. She giggled turning to Rev-Dipper and placing the book in his hand. His face lit up flipping through the pages. "Sister you have out done yourself."He said flipping it shut. Than his smile flipped into a frown.

"3? It says 3!?" He said flipping though the book more franticly. "There's still one more! Sister we have to find it!" She bit her lip looking down. "What?"

"I don't know where it is..." She said simply.

"No?" Came a voice at the door way. "I do!" there stood the very familiar sight of a slender man dressed in yellow. "Bill!" Mabel shouted running over to him. "What do we do now?"

"Mabel get away from him!" Dipper shouted yanking her away. "No Dipper we're on the same side!" Dumbfounded, Dipper released his grip on his sister, processing that information.

"Well this is just a mess." Rev-Dipper laughed stepping next to his sister. "Bill it looks that you have your affairs all mixed and twisted."

"And it seems your trails gone cold Dipper .Tell you what; you go home now, and I'll spare your dimension."

"Your threats are empty." Rev-Dipper rebutted. He looked Bill up and down assessing the situation. A smile slid over his face wider than before. Then he began to laugh. "Really? This one? You have millions and millions of dimensions of girls to fall in love with and you choose _this_ one?!" He cackled. "And this form... tell me, did you feel it was off putting being a triangle floating next to a girl you loved? Or did you simply grow tired of the shape?"

He was having a blast mocking Bill. Until he flew across the room slamming his head into the wall and falling, limp to the ground. "I don't love anyone…not yet anyway."

"Brother!" Rev-Mabel shouted, running to him. She felt for a pulse, fumbling from his wrist. "Oh relax, he's fine, just shut him up is all." Bill scoffed at her fear.

Mabel looked up at the man in confusion. "Love?"

"Don't flatter yourself Shooting Star, that idiot was just poking where he thought would get me."

"-But it did" Dipper interrupted. "It did get to you, or you wouldn't have sent him flying like a snowball." He rebutted. Dipper grabbed his sisters arm tugging her away from Bill. Mabel, to stunned by everything happening to resist, followed obediently.

"Mabel, Bill is nothing but trouble. You hear me?" He said pushing her behind him. Rev-Mabel watched entertained. "Haha Bill, you really made a good choice protecting _this_ dimension." she laughed, "They're real important to the-"

A force shut her up yanking her up from where she sat and rushing her through the air till they where face to face. "I have no plans on letting these kids know the importance of their future !" He whispered angrily. She only laughed as if it was all a big joke. He let anger over take his emotions sending her flying in a similar path as her brother. She hit the wall and fell next to his body.

Standing slowly rubbing her head she gripped the amulet running at Bill. Bill held up a hand effortlessly stopping her in her place. "Do me a favor...go home." He said flicking her back. She stumbled back toward her brother angrily. She was about to protest when she saw the book labeled 3 still folded in her brothers hands. "Fine..."

"I'll take that..." Bill sighed pulling the book into his hand. Rev-Mabel was so angry she didn't know what to do. "Brothers going to kill me." She said grabbing he bolo tie from around his neck. Holding both stones she began mumbling to herself and soon their bodies began to fade until they were gone.

"Our future?" Dipper stepped closer to Bill questionably. "What's in our future? What was she talking about?"

"Oh Pine Tree...She, like you, has no idea what she talking about."

"She seemed like she knew what you were planning."

"Yes well that's because they medal in places they shouldn't. Like dimensional control for instance." Dipper took another step closer. "Bill this has been the worst, most confusing week of my life! Why did you do this to us?"

"I Helped you Pine Tree. I know you can't see that now but you will."

"When?!" Bill didn't reply. "I must be going, till next time Pine Tree, Shooting Star." He said stepping back toward the door. "Wait Bill!" Mabel shouted. He stopped looking at her questionably. "What now?"

"Come again?"

"We just go back to our lives like it didn't happen?" Bill nodded. "Okay, well um..."

"Mabel what is it?" Dipper asked concerned. Mabel walked to Bill jumping up, wrapping her arms around his neck. "We're on the same side right?" She whispered into his ear. A smile grew on his face as he pulled himself from her embrace. "Always.." He said, turning to the door, and closing it behind him. Mabel ran to the door and ripped it open to find nothing.


	11. END

**SEQUEL!**

**What We Want**

Here's a recap and further to set the stage for the sequel! **Please read**

After being manipulated by the one and only Bill Cipher, Dipper takes one more lost trip down into the depths of the Mystery Shack, using the stairs behind the vending machine. When Mabel followed her brother to the odd room she was face to face with Bill Cipher. With struggle and screams Bill took Mabel from Dipper leaving him confused and helpless. Mabel was placed in an odd holding place while Bill got his priority's in order and than was placed in the Mysterious dimension that seemed to be exactly opposite. Dipper found that Mabel returned to him, just find that Bill had placed the Mabel from the opposing dimension in his sisters place. Bill tells Mabel that he is on her side and Revers Dipper mocks Bill that he was in love with the silly, child. With almost no effort Bill over powers the teal colored Twins, chasing them off back to there dimension with wants of revenge. Bill, in position of the book labeled 3, says his good byes, strangely tearing Mabel up inside. Mabel doesn't know how she will go back to normal life now that she's made the odd connection with the dream demon. Dipper is shocked now that he no longer has the book and becomes obsessed with documenting the super natural. He soon begins to write his own "journal" titling it "Mysteries of the Six Fingered Hand". Mabel falls into a depression and soon grows out of her "silly" becoming determined to find out Bill's master plan but doesn't express this to her brother. Dipper doesn't know why she finds little interest in other Super natural events surrounding them I the familiar town of Gravity Falls, Oregon after all that has happened to her. When he asks his sister she always reply's the same way, "Nome's and Goblin's are your thing Dipper, but some of us have to grow up..." _ Twins are now 17 years old. Mabel is more of a serious character. at the end of the summer, the twins returned home but couldn't adjust to their lives they had had before their summer in Oregon. There parents sent them off to a boarding school in California but soon realized they only belong in one place. They return to Gravity falls for good. Soos is still working for Stan in the crummy Shack. Wendy is 20, she left for collage in the spring 2 years earlier.

Link to What We Want! *Click* :) thanks for reading!

s/10177728/1/What-We-Want


End file.
